1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing technique that is performed when image data obtained by a variety of image input units are output to a variety of image output units. More specifically the invention pertains to a technique of carrying out a variety of image processing operations required to improve the quality of output images.
2. Description of the Related Art
When image data obtained by an image input unit, such as a scanner, are output to an image output unit, such as a color printer, a variety of image processing operations including noise reduction, color conversion, tone change, size alteration, sharpness enhancement, and smoothing are generally performed to improve the quality of an output image.
In order to obtain the desired image quality, it is required for a skilled operator in the field of image processing operations to adjust image processing parameters, repeating the trial and error based on the operator's own experiences. The image quality depends on the type of devices, i.e., the image input unit and the image output unit the output media, such as plain paper and regenerated paper, and the application of the image, such as posters and leaflets. It is required for the operator to adjust the image processing parameters based on each of the varying factors. The conventional image processing operators accordingly require both experience and time.